Episode 8339 (10th March 2014)
Plot Owen works out that by working longer hours on the mill conversion job they can finish the task earlier than planned and escape Phelan's clutches. Tony offers his services to Jason for the gym job but is refused. Tina tells Steph that her ‘friend’ who is having an affair told the guy that she loves him but he didn’t return the compliment. Phelan is happy about the extra profit he'll make from Owen finishing the job early and goads Gary. Peter is distracted at work. Dev hands out flyers for the gym. Sophie sees Maddie at the hospital and hears that she's going to be staying with a friend. Dev is unimpressed by Jason's apparent lack of progress at the gym site. Gary gets more and more riled as Phelan curtly orders him around. Dev suggests that Jason needs help and he reluctantly calls his dad. Sophie tells Maddie she can come home with her for one night if Sally agrees. Gary suggests to Owen that they call Phelan's bluff. Owen angrily makes Gary see that Phelan holds all the cards. The man himself overhears their conversation. Fiz and Julie try to work out a way of raising funds for a cancer charity in Hayley's memory. Sally refuses Sophie's request but with a hint of subtle blackmail from her, Tim makes Sally change her mind. Peter is nervous of being seen with Tina. She tells him she doesn't know how much longer she can keep quiet. Steph tells Tina she knows she’s talking about herself and there is no "friend". Carla admits to Michelle she’s worried she might be pregnant. Phelan tells Gary and Owen to take the newly fitted mill windows out again as he claims they're the wrong ones. Gary goes for him... Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Gym building site *Weatherfield General - Exterior and reception *Mill conversion site Notes *The was the first episode of the programme to be made entirely at Coronation Street's new production base at MediaCity studios on the banks of the Manchester Ship Canal, south of Salford Quays. *This episode saw a slight amendment to the 2010 title sequence as the third and fifth shots were altered to show the new outdoor set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan pushes Gary to breaking point when he tells him to take the newly fitted mill windows out; and Sophie begs Sally to let Maddie stay with them. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,900,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2014 episodes